Jealous Stalker
by Stacychicky
Summary: *sequel to Who's my real father* its about a stalker who is stalking Stacy, but can her fathers and her Uncle Kane help her or will it be too late.
1. Default Chapter

Stacy was on the computer. She was updating pictures and information on her dad's website. Then all of a sudden the screen went black and on the screen poped up a picture of her with a noose around her neck. It had words at the bottom of the picture that said, YOUR DEAD!!!!!  
  
Stacy: DAD!!!!!  
  
The Undertaker ran into the room.  
  
Taker: What is it?  
  
Stacy: Look!  
  
I point to the computer and The Undertaker looked at the computer  
  
Taker:What's This?  
  
Stacy: I was updating you website and this poped up.  
  
Taker: Now who's after you?  
  
Stacy: Who ever it is, I am scared  
  
Taker: We have to hide you.  
  
Stacy: but where?  
  
Taker: Your father's house. (you have got read my other story, "Who's my real father" to understand why there is 2 father figures)  
  
Stacy: He will find me there  
  
Taker: You're right...i guess you will have to come on tour with me and your Uncle Kane.  
  
Stacy: But dad...  
  
Taker: No but's Stacy.....go pack for tommmorow.  
  
Stacy looked at him and walked to her room. When she turned around she saw her dad. He had one hand on the chair and one covering his eyes. He then turned off the computer.Stacy went to her room and turned on some music. She packed a small gym bag with clothes and etc. After she was done packing, she sat down at the edge of the bed and look at a pic of her 2 fathers. Then all of a sudden....CRASH!!!!!! 


	2. Making a point

The Undertaker heard the crash and ran into her bedroom. When he opened up the door he saw the window was broken, glass everywhere, a brick on her bed, and Stacy lying on the floor with blood on her head. He ran to her.  
  
Taker: Stacy???  
  
There was no answer. He shook her a little.  
  
Taker: STACY?  
  
Stacy: Dad? (she whispered)  
  
Taker: Thank God your alive  
  
Stacy: What happened?  
  
Taker: Some one threw a brick through your window...but we can talk about it later. lets go to the ER to have your head looked at.  
  
They went to the ER and took the glass out of her head and stitched it up. The next night Stacy went with Undertaker. They went to the arena, which was in the town that their house was at. When they arrived they threw their bags in the locker room and headed to the ring. The Undertaker's theme song came on. The Undertaker and Stacy did their fist thing where they pound their chest and then put their fish in the air. The crowd went wild. They headed down the ramp to the ring.  
  
JR: It's the Undertaker and look Stacy's back after 3 months!!!!  
  
King: What happened to her head?  
  
Stacy got the Undertaker a microphone as he walked around in the ring and took of his shades. She handed the microphone to him.  
  
Taker: LISTEN UP ALL YOU WRESTLING PUNKS IN THE BACK! I TOLD YOU ALL INJ THE VERY BEGINNING THAT IF YOU MESS WITH MY FAMILY, THAT THERE WOULD BE EXTREME CONSEQUENSES. NOW I WILL LIGHTEN YOUR PUNISHMENT IF THE PERSON WHO IS STALKING AND TRYING TO KILL MY DAUGHTER COMES FORWARD NOW!!!  
  
Then all of a sudden a video came on the screen. It showed Stacy in her room packing.  
  
Voice: Your daughter is pretty Undertaker, but if I can't have her no one will. No matter where you take her, she will never be safe from me. To prove it to you..  
  
Then it showed Stacy sitting on her bed looking at the photo and it showed the stalker throwing the brick into the window. You then saw Stacy go down and Taker run in. Then the screen went blank.  
  
JR: So that's what happened to her head.  
  
King: I wonder who's doing this.  
  
Stacy was shocked at what she just saw. The Undertaker put his arm around hers and they went up the ramp together. They were headed to the dressing room when Vince came out of his office.  
  
Mr.M: Stacy may I talk to you. If you don't mind  
  
Taker: I mind  
  
Stacy: Dad.It's ok.. If I need any help I will yell ok?  
  
Taker: ok, I will be right out here  
  
Vince and Stacy went into his office and shut door.  
  
Mr.M: Have a seat  
  
She sat down then watched him sit down.  
  
Stacy: So what did you want to see me about?  
  
Mr.M: Well Stacy.you're probably going to be here for a while correct?  
  
Stacy: Yes sir  
  
Mr. M: Your dad isn't going to like what I am about to ask  
  
Stacy: You can ask.I am a grown woman I can make my own decisions.  
  
Mr.M: Right you are.I would like to know if you would like to become a WWE wrestler 


	3. Hey it runs in the family

Stacy: Are you serious?  
  
Mr.M: Why yes I am  
  
Stacy: OH BOY WOULD I  
  
Mr.M: Great all you gotta do is sign this and you will become a part of WWE family.  
  
Stacy looked over the contract and then signed it.  
  
Stacy: When can I start?  
  
Mr.M: How many moves do you know?  
  
Stacy: I know a lot.My 2 dads and my Uncle Kane taught me everything they know  
  
Mr.M: Good. Did you want a match tonight?  
  
Stacy: Yes Please That would be great  
  
Mr.M: k.you will fight Molly Holly tonight. You have 10 minutes to get ready and to the right.  
  
Stacy shook his hand and opened the door.  
  
Stacy: Thanks Mr. McMahon You're the best!  
  
The Undertaker and Stacy walked toward the dressing room.  
  
Taker: What did he want?  
  
Stacy had to think fast.  
  
Stacy: He just wanted to apologize  
  
Taker: For what?  
  
Stacy: He said he was sorry one of the wrestlers is putting me through this and if there is anything I need that he will take care of it.  
  
Taker: Ok  
  
They reached the dressing room and in there was Kane and RVD.  
  
RVD and Kane walked up to Stacy and hugged her.  
  
Stacy: What are you guys doing in here?  
  
RVD: We saw the video  
  
Kane: And we saw the cut on your head  
  
Stacy: Its nothing  
  
RVD: Are you ok?  
  
Stacy: Yea I am fine Kane: Don't worry. We will catch who ever is doing this and they will pay  
  
Stacy: Thanks Uncle Kane.  
  
Stacy then remembered the match,  
  
Stacy: I'm going to go take a shower in the woman's shower room ok?  
  
Taker: Why don't you take one here?  
  
Stacy: I would feel more comfortable in there.  
  
Taker: Ok but try to hurry back and if you're not back in 15 minutes we are going out to look for you.  
  
Stacy: Ok.All of you just relax.sit on the couch.. and watch the show.  
  
Stacy left the room with her bag and ran to the woman's locker room. She then changed clothes. She walked to the curtain. Molly Holly passed her.  
  
Molly: Good luck  
  
Stacy: Thanks you too. 


	4. The Family Fight

Molly Holly went out first. Everyone booed her.then her father's music came on. She took a deep breath and walked out. She did the fist thing and slowly walked down.  
  
Announcer: And welcome her opponent on her debut match.. weighting in at 150 pounds. Stacy Calloway.  
  
Meanwhile.Undertaker, RVD, and Kane saw her on TV and ran out the door. The match begun and Molly and Stacy were fighting very well. RVD, Undertaker, and Kane walked from behind the curtain and down the ramp. The crowd chanted Stacy's name.  
  
Crowd: STACY! STACY! STACY!  
  
In their match Stacy used a combination of Kane, Undertaker, and RVD's moves. Stacy got Molly pinned and 1,2,3. Ding! Ding! Ding!  
  
Announcer: And the winner of this match is Stacy Calloway.  
  
The crowd cheered and Molly went backstage. Meanwhile. RVD, Undertaker, and Kane were all fighting in the ring.  
  
Taker: You lied to me!  
  
Stacy: So I know what your temper is like.if I told you the truth you would have blown up  
  
RVD: Stacy this is dangerous.  
  
Kane: A stalker is after you.you can't go and do this,  
  
Taker: I didn't bring you heard to become a wrestler. You know how I feel about my family doing this line of work.  
  
Stacy: Too late I signed the contract and I am an official wrestler and there is nothing you can do about it,  
  
Taker: You want a bet young lady!  
  
Kane put Stacy over his shoulder and when The Undertaker got down Kane handed her to him. Stacy started waving her hand to the crowd and they went wild again.  
  
Crowd: STACY! STACY! STACY!  
  
Knowing Stacy couldn't see his face Taker kind of grinned. They went backstage.  
  
JR: Ladies and gentlemen. if you just tuned in Stacy, the Undertaker's daughter, has become a wrestler in the WWE and surprisingly beat Molly Holly.  
  
King: Yea and now her fathers found out her secret about becoming a wrestler and is carrying her to the back.  
  
JR: Stacy was awesome tonight.  
  
King: Yea she was  
  
Then when they finally got Stacy to the locker room, Taker put her down.  
  
Stacy: Thanks you big jerk.I don't appreciate you treating me like a child and carrying me off like that!  
  
Taker: I don't care if you didn't like what I did.You went behind my back and became something you now I never wanted you to get involved in and you lied to me.  
  
Stacy: Dad I am not a child anymore! I can take care of myself and I love wrestling. It was my dream to become a wrestler ever since y'all been teaching me and now that I am one you are trying to take it all away.  
  
RVD: Stacy we taught you that to protect yourself, not so you could become a wrestler.  
  
Stacy: Well I am.when I am wrestling someone in the ring I will be protecting myself.  
  
Kane: Stacy we are telling you this for your own good  
  
Stacy: I don't care what y'all do or say.I signed the contract and I am going to be a wrestler. So live with it.  
  
Taker: LISTEN! LITTLE GIRL, I AM GETTING TIRED OF YOUR ATTITUDE!  
  
Stacy: WELL I AM SICK OF YOURS  
  
Stacy walked to the door and opened it.  
  
RVD: Stacy you can't leave  
  
Kane: Come back here 


	5. Stacy and Edge get closer

Stacy: If you need to find me I will be in Mr.McMahon's office  
  
She then slammed the door and ran to Mr.McMahon's office. When she got there she knocked on the door.  
  
Mr.M: Come in  
  
Stacy: Can I talk to you?  
  
Mr.M: Sure. What do you wanna talk about?  
  
Stacy: I need my own dressing room  
  
Mr.M: Why?  
  
Stacy: As you know my family found out about me becoming a wrestler. They want me to stop and so I want my own dressing room because when I get ready for a match I want to concentrate on it. I don't wanna fight with my family. Plus I am a woman and they are men.  
  
Mr.M: I understand and starting today you will have your own dressing room.  
  
Stacy: Thank you so much Mr.McMahon  
  
Mr.M: No problem.let me take you to your new dressing room.  
  
He led her to a large dressing room and he put a sign on the door that says, STACY CALLOWAY.  
  
She sat in there looking around and loving what she saw. Meanwhile.the guys thought she needed to cool off and so they sat down and watched the show. In Stacy's locker room there was then a knock on the door.  
  
Stacy: Come in  
  
Then all of a sudden Edge came in. Stacy stood up and ran and gave him a hug.  
  
Edge: Hey girl! I missed you  
  
Stacy: I missed you too  
  
Edge: How are you and your family doing  
  
Stacy: not so good  
  
Edge: Why  
  
Stacy told him the whole long story.  
  
Edge: It will get better.  
  
Stacy: I hope so.  
  
Edge: I came in here to ask if you wanted to valet for me?  
  
Stacy: Sure, but if I do you know my fathers are going to get mad at you  
  
Edge: I know, but I like hanging around you so much I don't care what the price is to get you to valet for me  
  
Edge and I blushed. I was surprised at what he just said.  
  
Stacy: ok then let's go.  
  
They went to the curtain. Edge was fighting against Eddie Guerrero. Eddie passed Stacy and looked her up and down.  
  
Eddie: Hey Mommacita You coming out there  
  
Stacy: Yea  
  
Eddie: Good.Oh and if you interfere in the match I warn you. You will be hurt. Got It?  
  
Edge: Hey back off Eddie  
  
Eddie: Hey Homes I am just warning your little girlfriend that she better not get involved.  
  
Edge: Well you better not touch her anyway or I will kill you.  
  
Eddie's music came on and he went out. 


	6. Is Eddie the Stalker?

Edge: Ok are you read to go out there with energy?  
  
Stacy: Yep  
  
Edge: Ok you run to the right and get them fired up and I will run to the left and then we switch and then we will go to the ring ok?  
  
Stacy: Let's do it.  
  
After Eddie was in the ring, Edge's music came on and Stacy and Edge burst out of the back and do exactly what they planned.  
  
JR: Stacy's back out here  
  
King: and she is with Edge  
  
JR: What are you saying King  
  
King: They are probably boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
JR: NA  
  
Backstage the guys saw her on TV  
  
Taker: What is that girl doing  
  
RVD: I think anything you tell her not to  
  
Kane: Hey bro. Calm down if you go out their, Stacy will never speak to you again.  
  
Taker: Your right, but if anything happens, i am going out there  
  
Kane: ok  
  
Back at the ring.after possing, Stacy got out of the ring.  
  
Stacy: COME ON EDGE!  
  
The match was going good for Edge when all of a sudden while the refferee wasn't looking Eddie got out of the ring and grabbed a chair.  
  
Stacy: EDGE! WATCH OUT!  
  
It was too late Eddie hit Edge with the chair and threw it out. 1,2, but before he could get to 3 Stacy got in the ring and kicked Eddie. Eddie stood up.  
  
Eddie: I told you not to interfere...now your going to get it.  
  
Stacy: Before you do I would look behind you.  
  
He turned around and saw Edge was still down, but getting up. When he turned back, Stacy kicked him in the groin area if you know what i mean. Eddie went down to his knees yelling in pain...but this time Edge was up and Stacy got out of the ring. Edge did the spear and 1,2,3 he won. Eddie got out of the ring and went up the ramp. Stacy on the other hand entered the ring and Edge picked her up and swung her around. He then took a microphone and went to Stacy.  
  
Edge: Stacy we have been friends along time and we seem to get closer every single day. The minutes without you are unbearable.....what i am trying to say is will you be my girlfriend  
  
NOTE: READ NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT SHE SAYS 


	7. Stalker tries to kill Stacy

The crowd went wild and cheered them on.  
  
Stacy: Yes  
  
Edge and Stacy hugged adn kissed. Meanwhile...  
  
Taker: NO NO NO WHAT IS SHE DOING?  
  
Kane: She is in love.  
  
Taker: LIKE HELL SHE IS.  
  
RVD: HEY HEY TAKER CALM DOWN  
  
Taker looked at a Kane who game him "come on bro chill" look.  
  
Taker: ok ok  
  
Meanwhile...Edge and Stacy came back stage and kissed  
  
Edge: I really do love you  
  
Stacy: I love you too  
  
Taker's match agaist Kurt Angle was next. They were both in the ring fighting. Taker lost after being hit on the head with a chair. Meanwhile....an annoucer walks up to Edge and Stacy.  
  
Announcer: Sorry to bother you both  
  
Edge: its ok  
  
Stacy: what can we help you with  
  
Announcer: your father sent me to tell you he needs to talk to you in private in the parking lot right away its an emergency  
  
Stacy: ok...i better go...go take a shower and I will meet you in 10 minutes out in the parking lot.  
  
Edge: ok... but be careful that stalker is still after you  
  
They kissed eachother and Stacy was headed toward the parking lot. Taker saw on the screen another video. It was the stalker again, but he was in a car and in the parking lot.  
  
Voice: Talker... I hear you and your daughter had a fight... too bad for you... because now she will die thinking you are mad at her.  
  
The screen showed as he was talking Stacy saying.."DAD WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Voice: BYE BYE STACY  
  
Then the car sped up and Stacy turned around. The car hit Stacy and she rolled off. Taker ran up the ramp and ran toward the parking lot. In the hallway he met RVD and Kane who were watching the tv. They reached the parking lot and the EMTS were already there puting a neck brace on her.  
  
Taker: Stacy talk to me  
  
Stacy: why?  
  
Taker: Why what?  
  
Stacy: why did you run me over? 


	8. Was it just Taker's nightmare?

Taker: I didn't Stacy...i would never do that to you  
  
Stacy: But the message told me to meet you here  
  
RVD: Stacy it was a trap  
  
Kane: The stalker did this  
  
Meanwhile...Edge was done and was in the parking lot and saw the crowd so he went toward the crowd praying it wasn't Stacy. She screams in pain as the emt's lift her on to the strecher and she starts crying. Edge knew it was her. He ran and pushed everyone aside. He knelt by her.  
  
Stacy: Edge Why did this happen to me  
  
JR: Edge is now at the scene  
  
King: Why did this happen to her  
  
JR: Ecspecially now that Edge and Stacy just got to be a couple  
  
King: Let's see what happens  
  
Edge: Stacy...My God...i blame myself....i should have kept you with me  
  
Vince saw what happened and came out to the parking lot.  
  
Mr.M: Everyone back up and let the medics do there job  
  
EMT: Can you fell everything?  
  
Stacy: I can't feel my legs.  
  
JR: MY GOD KING THIS IS THE WORST INJURY THAT COULD HAPPEN TO A WRESTLER  
  
King: AND STACY HAD JUST STARTED  
  
JR: WHAT IS EVERYONE FEELING LET'S SEE  
  
Taker: No!  
  
Taker woke up and opened his eyes. RVD,Kane, and Stacy were surrounding him.  
  
Stacy: Dad are you alright?  
  
Taker: What happned?  
  
Kane: Kurt hit you in the head with a chair...you we knocked uncontious  
  
Stacy: Yea and RVD and uncle Kane chased away all the EMT's  
  
RVD: Well we know how your dad feels about getting help  
  
Stacy: Yea he's a proud man  
  
Kane: Some times too proud  
  
Taker: Can we go now?  
  
Stacy: Yea  
  
They helped Undertaker to the dressing room.  
  
Stacy: I am sorry dad for being mad at you  
  
Taker: no its my fault...if you wanna be a wrestler its ok just be real careful and don't tick anyone off ok?  
  
Stacy: Come on dad what fun is it if you can't piss some one off.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Taker: Ok just no one big ok?  
  
Stacy: ok that's fair.  
  
They hugged and there then was a knock at the door. 


	9. Stacy vs Molly

RVD opened the door and there was Edge.  
  
Edge: Ready to go  
  
RVD: where you going?  
  
Stacy: Edge and I are going to drive to the next city for raw  
  
Taker: o you are huh?  
  
Stacy: DAD!  
  
Taker: i know i know  
  
RVD: have fun honey i love you  
  
Kane: be careful ok the stalker is still after you  
  
Taker: if you hurt her boy i will...  
  
Stacy: DAD!  
  
Taker: Sorry it's a dad's reaction  
  
RVD: You mean a Undertaker reaction...chill man i trust Edge he is a good guy  
  
Taker: I know  
  
Stacy hugged everyone.  
  
Stacy: Bye you guys see you in Dallas  
  
Everyone: Bye  
  
Stacy: Ok babe lets go  
  
Edge and Stacy kissed and left.  
  
*DALLAS* *RAW*  
  
Edge and Stacy arrived at the arena and Stacy had a match that night. Stacy got dressed for her match with Molly Holly who wanted a rematch. Stacy's music was Ooo La La by The Wiseguys. Edge valet for Stacy and Regal valet for Molly. Stacy and Molly were in the ring talking trash to each other  
  
Stacy: Hey i see you still have alot junk in your trunk (as u know trish told her that)  
  
Molly: you shouldn't talk you unwanted slut  
  
Stacy: What did you say?  
  
Molly: You heard me...I mean come on 2 fathers and they both never wanted you  
  
Stacy: how dare you say that.  
  
JR: Some trash talk coming from Molly towards Stacy  
  
King: Molly made a big mistake by saying that  
  
JR: I agree  
  
Stacy charged at Molly and they fought like 2 cats. Meanwhile Regal was going to get involved, but Edge ran around the ring and Edge and Regal went at it. Molly thought this was her chance and so Molly grabbed a chair and hit Stacy. 1,2,3...Molly won. Regal and Molly were walking up the ramp and Edge got in the ring and helped Stacy up. Molly got a microphone at the top of the ramp.  
  
Molly: I won Stacy I am the better woman and what I said was all true. No one wants you..When you were a baby RVD took one look at you and gave you away and Undertaker doesn't want you so that means you are an unwanted slut.. hahahahahaha!  
  
JR: Molly thats enough  
  
King: She is going too far with this  
  
JR: Yes she is  
  
Regal and Molly were laughing as they walked back stage. The crowd booed them. Stacy had tears running down her face. Edge wiped them off  
  
Edge: Don't listen to her  
  
Stacy:What if she's right.  
  
Then another video showed up on the screen. 


	10. Stalker is revealed

It showed Edge and Stacy walking in a park talking. You could hear the conversation.  
  
Stacy: Man being with you makes me so happy  
  
Edge: I know what you mean...Stacy you are so wonderful...I never met anyone like you before  
  
Stacy: Thanks  
  
Edge: I mean it Stacy you are beautiful, talented, just everything i always wanted in a woman  
  
Stacy kisses him.  
  
Stacy: Ever since i found out my true identity....my life turned upside down and now being with you has turned it to a dream that i never want to end.  
  
Voice: Stacy no matter where you are or who you are with you will never be safe. Your time is coming soon.  
  
Edge and Stacy walked up the ramp. Stacy was scared and Edge was upset. They walked into the back and Taker, RVD, and Kane who saw the viedo ran to her and huggd her and asked her if she was ok.  
  
Stacy: WHY WON'T HE LEAVE ME ALONE? WHEN WILL THIS ALL STOP? WHEN?  
  
Taker: After our match we are going to go look for the stalker ok?  
  
RVD: Edge take her to her dressing room and stay there til we get back.  
  
Edge: Yes sir.  
  
Edge and Stacy went to her dressing room and watched the match RVD, Undertaker, Kane vs. Christian, Y2J, and Chris Benniot. Then all of a sudden the dressing room door burst open and the Big Show waltz's in. Stacy and Edge stand up and Edge steps in front of Stacy to protect her.  
  
Edge: WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
  
Big Show: I WANT STACY TO KNOW BEFORE SHE DIES THAT I AM THE STALKER.  
  
Stacy: NO GOD NO  
  
Edge: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HER?  
  
Big Show: WE WERE THE BEST OF FRIENDS STACY AND I ASKED YOU TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND,BUT YOU REFUSED AND NO ONE I REPEAT NO ONE SAYS NO TO THE BIG SHOW THERE FOR IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU NO ONE WILL.  
  
Edge: I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER  
  
Big Show: TOO BAD  
  
Edge and Big Show went at it  
  
Edge: RUN STACY RUN GET OUT AND GET HELP  
  
Stacy ran, but the Big Show grabbed her hair and threw her against the wall. Her head slammed against the wall and she was knocked uncountious. Also her head was busted open.  
  
Edge: STACY?  
  
Big Show: SHE CAN'T HEAR YOU AND SHE'LL NEVER HEAR YOU OR ANYONE EVER AGAIN.  
  
Edge: YOU BASTARD!  
  
Edge got up and started kicking and hiting the Big Show, but it wasn't doing any damage to him at all. Big show knew he was running out of time and so he hit Edge with a steel chair. Edge was down. Big show grabbed Stacy and went toward the ring. The match was over and The Undertaker, Kane, and RVD were still in the ring.  
  
JR: Well tonight has been an interesting night  
  
King: You got that right JR  
  
JR: I don't think anything more can happen  
  
Voice: Hey Undertaker and other losers.  
  
KING: You just had to open your mouth  
  
JR: Now what does this stalker want  
  
voice: I warned y'all plenty of times that no one can protect her, but you did not listen. Edge didn't either thats why he is uncontious in Stacy's dressing room. Stacy on the other hand is with me. I guess you want her back... Well here she is.. 


	11. Why is Stacy bleeding?

On the top of the ramp there was a big peace of glass that said RAW, but at that point in time it shattered as Stacy was thrown threw it. Glass was all over Stacy and she was covered in blood.  
  
JR:MY GOD I CNA'T BELIEVE WHAT I AM SEEING  
  
King: SOME ONE HELP HER  
  
JR: I WAS WRONG WHEN I SAID NOTHING ELSE COULD HAPPEN TONIGHT  
  
King: YES YOU WERE JR AND NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED  
  
JR: I HOPE SHE IS OK  
  
King: WOULD YOU BE AFTER THIS  
  
JR: I DON'T THINK SO.  
  
Meanwhile RVD, Kane and Undertaker ran up the ramp and knelt by Stacy.  
  
RVD: STACY? STACY PLEASE WAKE UP!  
  
She didn't move.  
  
Taker: GET THE MEDICS HERE NOW.  
  
Vince came up and knelt by her.  
  
Mr.M: The medics are coming  
  
Taker: Where was your damn security?  
  
Mr.M: They were in Stacy's dressing room trying to help Edge  
  
Kane: Well look at my neice...Look at what happened to her because you have no security  
  
Mr.M: I appologize  
  
RVD: Guys consentrate on Stacy right now.  
  
The medics then came. They checked her breathing and pulse.  
  
EMT: We need to hurry and get her to the hospital or we are going to lose her. Let's move  
  
They put her on the stretcher and took her down the hall. When they reached Stacy's dressing room Edge saw her as he was on a stretcher too.  
  
Edge: Stacy? What's wrong with her? What happened? Why is she all bloody?  
  
Edge started taking off the straps from the strecher  
  
EMT: SIR please stay down  
  
Edge:Stacy?  
  
Rey Mysterio and Rikishi tried to hold him down  
  
Rey: Listen man stay down your hurt  
  
Rikisti: I will see what happened  
  
Rikisti came back in with a tape. He put it in the VCR and they watched it.  
  
Edge: STACY! NO....DAMN HIM  
  
Taker: damm who?  
  
The 3 men came in  
  
Edge: Big Show is the stalker...he did this  
  
RVD: well let them take you to the hospital  
  
Taker: You can meet Stacy there.  
  
Kane: Let's go guys  
  
They all left. Stacy was already gone and Edge was getting into the ambulance...  
  
*1 HOUR LATER*  
  
At the hospital.... 


	12. Stacy's ok

Edge was better and released. Edge, RVD, Kane, and the Undertaker waited in the waiting room.  
  
Doctor: is there a Mark Calloway here?  
  
Taker: That's me  
  
They all stood up.  
  
Doctor: Although Stacy lost alot of blood, we are pleased to tell you she will be fine. We stitched and bandaged then up and she has a concussion, but will be ok tommorow  
  
RVD: Thank God  
  
Edge: When can we see her?  
  
Doctor: Tommorow morning  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
They all arrived right when visiting hours opened. They walked into her room. She was laying there with bandages all over her. They wanted to cry, but knew they had to be strong. They walked to her and Edge held her hand. She woke up.  
  
Edge: Hey  
  
Stacy: Hey sexy  
  
Edge: how are you feeling  
  
Stacy: hurting but i will live  
  
Taker: hey babygirl! i love you  
  
Stacy: i love you too...i love you all  
  
RVD: we thought we lost you  
  
Stacy: never...look at how stubborn i am..i will never go this easily  
  
They all laughed  
  
Stacy: hey uncle Kane  
  
Kane: hey girl  
  
Stacy: you ok?  
  
Kane: yea sure you know me  
  
Stacy: when can i get out of here  
  
Taker: WHOA GIRL! you need to heal before you go anywhere  
  
Stacy: AWW!!  
  
Edge: Stacy listen to your dad he knows best  
  
Stacy: yea yea...how's your head?  
  
Edge: fine...just a bump  
  
RVD: We'll be back later...you need your rest.  
  
They all kissed her goodbye and as they left she fell asleep. Everyday they visited her.  
  
*Thurday- Smackdown*  
  
Vince visited Stacy in the hospital before heading to the arena. Stacy wanted to go...so Vince signed her release form and Stacy got dressed. They got in the limo and left the hospital and headed to the arena. Meanwhile...Edge had a match with Jeff Hardy. It was long and hard to watch, but unfortunatly Edge lost. After Jeff left the stage, Stacy's music came on and Stacy comes bursting and dancing out. The crowd went wild.  
  
JR: she's back  
  
King: man she recovers fast  
  
JR: she looks like she is hurting  
  
King: but you got to give her credit she has alot of engery  
  
JR: that she does  
  
She ran to the ring and Edge and Stacy kiss.  
  
Edge: what are you doing here  
  
Stacy: i left to be with you  
  
Edge: i love you  
  
Stacy: i love you more  
  
Big Show's music comes on and he comes out and stays on top of the ramp. 


	13. You're fired

Big Show: LOOKS LIKE MY PLAN DIDN'T WORK. I GUESS I WILL HAVE TO TRY AGAIN. SEE STACY WHEN YOU TURNED ME DOWN...THAT WAS YOUR BIGGEST MISTAKE EVER.  
  
Stacy grabbed a microphone.  
  
Stacy: BOO HOO! CRY ME A RIVER. EVERYONE IS SICK OF YOUR WHINING SO SHUT UP ALREADY!  
  
This made the Big Show mad and so he walked down the ramp. Vince's music came on and Big Show stoped in his tracks.  
  
Mr.M: WHOA BIG FELLA! LISTEN FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO STACY AND EDGE AND STACY'S FAMILY YOU ARE HEAR BY FIRED!!  
  
Big Show: WHO'S GOING TO MAKE ME LEAVE  
  
Mr.M: GOOD QUESTION...HERE'S WHO!  
  
Then out of the back and out of the crowd comes all the super stars. Big show thought before he leaves that he would get one more crack at Stacy. He ran towards her, but the super stars fought Big Show til he was out of the building. Taker, RVD,Kane, Edge, adn Stacy were left in the ring. They all hugged. 


End file.
